Verdades e Mentiras
by Baunilha
Summary: O que adiantava ser o garoto mais lindo da escola, se ele não tinha a mais perfeita do seu lado?.HG
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Hããã... Não sei por onde começar. Eu acabei de comprar você no beco diagonal com o resto dos meus livros escolares. Bom, é melhor, eu me apresentar primeiro. Meu nome é Harry Potter, e eu estou no 6° ano da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Não lhe comprei por nenhum motivo especial. Eu só queria desabafar. Nesse caso, eu não poderia contar nada ao meu melhor amigo Rony Weasley. Também, não poderia contar com a minha melhor amiga Hermione Granger, ela ia acabar contando para Rony, que é seu namorado. Mas vamos ao que interessa: Eu acho que estou apaixonado. Desde que eu a vi com um colega meu, da Grifnória, confesso que comecei a sentir algo mais do que amor fraterno. Eu sinto minhas pernas bambearem quando eu a vejo. Seus olhos âmbar são como uma brisa quente no inverno.Ela já gostou de mim. Arrependo-me de ser tão cego. Arrependo-me de não ver o que estava bem na minha frente. Arrependo-me de não ter mudado o grau das minhas lentes, que já estavam embaçadas. Agora, toda vez que eu olho para ela, com aquele jeitinho meigo, seus cabelos ruivos e longos, eu perco a noção. Hoje eu tenho certeza que ela só me vê como o melhor amigo de seu irmão mais velho...

* * *

-Mione, você não tem achado o comportamento do Harry estranho ultimamente? 

-Humhum... Eu acho que sei o que é.

-Sério? O que você acha que é?

-Ele está com sintomas de paixão meu querido.

-O Harry apaixonado? Acho que não, ele teria contado a gente.

-Se ele está apaixonado por quem eu acho que ele está, você ia ter um lapso.

-E quem você acha que é?

-Prefiro deixar o próprio Harry contar isso para gente.

Rony se levantou da poltrona e sentou-se no sofá ao lado da namorada. Ele a beijou carinhosamente, e Hermione soltou um gemido quando sentiu Rony mordiscar sua língua. Um arrepio correu-lhe pela espinham quando Rony começou a beijar seu pescoço. Se sentiu febril , quando a língua de Rony deslizava em sua nuca.

-Mione, eu te amo...

-Você sabe, que eu também te amo muito, mas...eu ainda não estou preparada ainda para...

-Eu sei... E eu vou te esperar nem que seja por uma eternidade...

* * *

-Oi Luna! 

-Oi Gina, como foi de férias?

-Já tive melhores...E você?

-Muito bom, eu e meu pai, fomos no Taj Mahal caçar uns alienígenas que estavam abduzindo trouxas por lá.

-Pegaram eles?

-Não, mas eu vou pegar meu relatório de viagem para você dar uma olhada. Eu volto já.

Evidentemente, Luna não reparou na cara de tédio de Gina ao ouvir essas palavras.

-Ai garoto, cuidado! Ahh, só podia ser você.

-Não gostei do seu tom Weasley.

Draco olhou para Gina com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. As vestes de Gina, apesar de surradas, lhe davam um ar inocente. Ele de repente achou que queria saber se, os lábios de Gina eram tão macios, como pareciam ser.

Gina estava com aquele ar de quem acha graça em alguma coisa. Já Draco, Parecia estar sofrendo um conflito interior.

-Draco, você está bem?

Draco se aproximou com cautela.Que perfume era aquele que ela usava? Aquele cheiro estava aguçando seus sentidos. Ele se aproximou tanto que seus narizes se tocavam agora.

- Cuidado por onde anda...

-Pode deixar Malfoy, da próxima vez, eu vou ficar olhando bem para ver se tem uma doninha quicante no meu caminho.

Ele percebeu que ela ficava adorável com aquela expressão de ameaça no rosto. Seu rosto... Ele não tinha percebido o quanto ela era bonita.

Já que ele estava tão perto, por que desistir agora?

Ele tocou levemente os lábios com os dedos e começou a roçar seus lábios no dela. Logo, sua língua exigente pedia passagem, o qual Gina liberou rapidamente.

-Gina aqui está o relatório e...

Gina se separou no mesmo instante de Malfoy. Foi como o ar estivesse deixando de chegar aos seus pulmões.

-Ah Gina, me desculpe, eu não sabia...

-Hum, não tem nada não, vamos agora...

Sem dizer mais nada Gina deu as costas para Draco e saiu o deixando meio confuso.

* * *

Quando Gina contou a historia para Luna ela ficou surpresa 

-O que é que deu na cabeça daquele loiro para me beijar assim?  
Quem ele estava pensando que era? O pior Luna, é que eu Gostei. Eu não posso mentir. Ele é um... Um galinha! Ele pensa que ninguém sabe da história dele com Pansy Parkinson, aquela Horrorosa que só anda na barra das vestes dele? Com Nathalie do 6° ano da Lufa-Lufa? Julie do 3° ano da Corvinal? Evelyn do 4° ano da Grifinória? Elizabeth do 7°ano da sonserina? Sem contar daquela vez que ele tava com aquela Chinesa maldita na sala precisa e...

-Gina eu já sei! A escola toda sabe. Não adianta reclamar, rolou, rolou!

-E você e o Neville, como estão?

-Ah, ele é maravilhoso! Ele me entende, é romântico. A família dele é supertradicional. Eu tenho a impressão de que a vó dele não gostou muito de mim.

-Hahaha, eu não consigo imaginar o Neville sendo romântico. Bem, você sabe que ele tentou ficar comigo no Baile que teve no torneio Tribruxo.

-Ainda bem que você não ficou! Imagine o que seria de mim sem o meu Gorduxinho?

* * *

-No que você tanto pensa? 

-Nada não esquece...

-Seja o que for, quem não esta conseguindo esquecer é você!

-Esta tão obvio assim é?

-Cara... Está e não é pouco não. Conta aí o que foi!

- Oi Draquinho! Oi Lawrence...

-E ae Katie beleza?

-Sim, sim, Law se você não se importa eu queria dar uma palavrinha com o Draco, se você não se importa.

-Claro, fiquem a vontade. Draco, eu to ali falar com a galera, depois tu me procura para a gente terminar de conversar, beleza?

-Certo. Diga Katie, o que é?

-Eu estava pensando... Aquela noite que tivemos juntos foi especial não foi?

-Nossa, foi a melhor de todas as noites que eu já passei nesse castelo.

Ela não reparou na ironia contida na voz de Draco. Tudo que ele queria era dar o fora dali. Ele só ficava com essas meninas para satisfazer-se. Nenhuma noite com elas se comparava aos minutos que ele ficou beijando Gina.

-Então, já que você pensa como eu, que tal a gente passar outra noite juntos?

-Katie eu...

-Não diga mais nada. Eu já entendi que você quer.

Katie começou a beijar o pescoço de Draco. Ele sentiu nojo. Aquela menina era muito estúpida. Como ele tinha agüentado aquele inferno antes? Quando ela começou a passar a língua dentro no seu ouvido, ele explodiu

-PORRA GAROTA. SE TOCA! NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ NÃO? SE MANDA DAQUI Ô VADIA!

-Aff! Uma Quimera te mordeu foi Draquinho? Quando você melhorar seu humor me procura tá?

Katie deu um ultimo beijo na boca de Draco e saiu. Aquele gesto dela o deixou com uma ânsia de vômito. Tava na hora de tomar certas atitudes.

* * *

-Mione, eu quero te contar uma coisa. Promete que não vai falar para ninguém? 

-Prometo, o que foi Gi?

-Ok, vamos sentar ali que não tem ninguém por perto. Bom, hoje eu tava indo pro salão principal quando o Malfoy...

-Aquela bicha loira te fez alguma coisa? Se fez ele vai se ver comigo e..

-Mione, eu estou tentando lhe contar uma coisa!

-Prossiga.

-Ele me beijou.

-ELE FEZ O QUE?

-Shiii! Quer que alguém ouça? E isso não foi o pior que ele fez

- E ele fez o que mais?

-Eu acho que ele fez eu me apaixonar por ele...

* * *

N/a: Aew, essa é a primeira fic que eu publico. Eu já fiz outras mas eu escolhi essa aqui por enquanto. Eu comecei a escrever ela as 1:30 da manhã de domingo para a segunda. Ficou Meio estranha, mas eu gostei. Espero que vocês gostem também. Beijinhos aa todos! 

Baunilha

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1: O pedido

Capítulo 1: O pedido.

-Gina...Você está dizendo que está gostando do DRACO MALFOY?

-FALA MAIS BAIXO MIONE, PELO O AMOR DE MERLIN!

-Você também deveria falar mais baixo.

-É, me desculpe...

-Mas, e o Harry? Você não sente mais nada por ele?

-Mione, ele me vê somente como amiga, e isso basta. Estou cansada de correr atrás de quem não me quer.

-Mas Gina, eu acho que o Harry...

-Oi Mione, oi Gina, tudo ok?

-Oi Harry. Você viu o Rony por aí?

-Ele tava jogando Snap's explosivos com Neville.

-Ah, tudo bem, eu vou procurar ele. Vejo vocês depois.

Depois da saída de Hermione, os dois não disseram nada por longos minutos.

-Harry, quando é o próximo treino de quadribol? Você sabe, eu pratiquei artilharia as férias toda, eu quero começar a jogar logo. Grifinória _versus_ Sonserina , é o primeiro jogo não é? Lembra daquela partida do ano passado que o Sean o batedor quebrou a mão do Crabbe?

Harry não estava escutando direito o que Gina falava. Ele só queria se aconchegar nos seus olhos, sentir aquele perfume doce e embriagante entrar pelas suas narinas. Era ela quem ele amava. ("Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém antes...").

-Harry? Harry? Harry! HARRY!

-Hã, por que gritou? Doeu nos tímpanos!

-Você não tava nem ouvindo o que eu estava falando!

-É claro que estava.

-E o que eu estava falando?

-Hunm...Alguma coisa sobre...Quadribol?

('Eu já estou acostumada, as pessoas não me darem atenção mesmo. Nossa... será que ele acabou de sair do banho... que cheirinho de sabonete... ').

Quando Gina apurou seu nariz para sentir melhor, ela havia notou que ele estava usando o perfume que ela lhe dera no natal. Ela reparou também que ele estava lindo com aquela camisa da banda "As esquisitonas". Ele era simplesmente perfeito, desde a cicatriz, até os cabelos arrepiados. Tudo fazia uma combinação perfeita com aqueles olhos intensamente verde, que ela adorava mergulhar.

-Harry...

Quando os dois já estavam perdidos no olhar um do outro, uma coruja preta entrou pela janela e deixou cair uma carta bem no colo de Gina. Ela não reconheceu a caligrafia, mas sua intuição, já sabia de quem era.

-Quem será?

Numa letra muito caprichada a mensagem era a seguinte:

"_Querida Gina. Eu não paro de pensar no que aconteceu hoje de tarde. Por favor, venha conversar comigo. Estou te esperando, na árvore perto do lago._

_Draco Malfoy."_

-Quem é Gina?

-Ahhh, é a Luna pedindo que eu vá no dormitório da corvinal entregar o trabalho que eu peguei dela para copiar...

-Ah, eu vou com você!

-NÃO! Fica aí, eu tenho que conversar um assunto sério com ela, parece que o Neville quer se separar dela.

-Sério? Por que? Eles fazem um casal muito bonito! Hehehe...

-Eu também acho...Bom, Tchau Harry...

Gina beijou sua bochecha e saiu. Se ela olhasse para trás, ela o veria tocando o lugar que ela beijara. Então Harry se deu conta que Gina não levara o Trabalho de Luna.

-Gina!

Mas ela já tinha ido.

Gina atravessou o jardim rapidamente em direção ao lago. Draco já estava a sua espera.

-Gina...Você veio!

-É, eu sei que não devia, mas a curiosidade matou o pelúcio. E Então...Diga logo, o que foi?

-Bom Weasley Eu estive pensando...

-Draco se você me chamou aqui para me criticar, perdeu seu tempo.

-Não, me desculpe. Você sabia que você esta linda hoje?

Nesse momento, uma brisa suave e refrescante levantou os cabelos de Gina.

Gina o fitou por uns instante. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo, que o fazia ficar com uma cara meio safada.

-Malfoy, para a sua informação, eu sou linda sempre.

-Hm... Você sabe, que eu, um dos garotos mais populares e cobiçados do colégio, por isso, muitas garotas ficam aos meus pés.

Gina o olhou de um jeito divertido.

-Não sei por que.

Ela sabia sim. Malfoy tinha os músculos bem delineados, pelos treinos de quadribol, Ombros largos, coxas grossas, alto, tinha um sorriso perfeito...Como alguma menina, podia não reparar nele? Agora, que ele deixara o cabelo crescer mais um pouco nas férias, ele tinha se tornado na opinião dela o 2° menino mais bonito de Hogwarts, perdendo apenas para _Harry Potter_. Gina sentiu um aperto no coração ao se lembrar dele.

-Bom, continuando...Eu já tive muitas meninas, mas, eu nunca senti por nenhuma delas, o que eu estou sentindo por você.

Gina sentiu seu rosto corar. Não era sempre que um Deus-grego se declarava para ela. Na verdade, nunca ninguém tinha se declarado para ela.

-O que você me diz?

-Draco... Eu estou sentindo alguma coisa por você...

-...Mas?

-Como você sabia que eu ia dizer mas?

-Era, mas, ou massa.

-Eu não tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos...

-Eu tenho certeza dos meus. Quer saber se eu tenho mesmo?

Gina sentiu a respiração de Draco chegar cada vez mais perto do seu rosto. Desta vez, o beijo dele, não estava mais carinhoso... Estava desesperado. Gina retribuiu intensamente. Como era bom senti-lo de novo... Ele beijava melhor do que todos os garotos que ela tinha ficado antes. Por um segundo, ela teve certeza que não acharia beijo melhor. Eles se separaram por breves momentos, e tornaram a se beijar de novo. Até que eles se separaram de novo.

-Então Gina, você quer namorar comigo?

-Nossa! Um pedido formal de namoro de Draco Malfoy! Não tem como eu recusar.

Eu aceito...

N/a: Aí, mais um capitulo. Se der tudo certo, eu posto um capítulo todo domingo. Se eu demorar, é por que eu to em época de prova no colégio, e é aquela correria Oo' Mas o novo capitulo já está escrito, então o próximo já esta garantido. Comentem plizz P Beijinhos, e até semana que vem.


	3. Capítulo 2: Continuação

Capítulo 2: Continuação

* * *

Poxa... O que será que ela quer de mim? Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que ela gosta de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu acho que é só impressão! Eu não quero mais ficar com um monte de garotas que não se dão ao respeito! Quanto mais eu fico com essas meninas, mais eu sinto necessidade de ter ela só para mim. Será que se eu me declarar para ela, ela vai me dar um fora? Estou ficando cada vez mais apaixonado, pela a Gina. A gente se dá tão bem! Eu acho melhor eu contar logo para Rony e Hermione. Eles podem ficar chateados se eu não contar. Mas eu tenho uma leve impressão que Mione já sabe. Será...?

* * *

-Rony, eu preciso falar com você. 

-Pode dizer, Gi, o que foi?

-Eu estou namorando

-Com quem?

-Com o Draco.

-Draco? DRACO? MALFOY? DRACO MALFOY?

-É, você conhece outro?

-Não Gina, eu não permito! Você sabe quais são meus sentimentos em relação a ele, não sabe? E o fato de que papai quase se ferra lá no trabalho por causa do pai dele? Você mesma nunca gostou muito dele! Qual é o seu problema?

-Você que tem problemas! Ele não tem nada a ver com o que o pai faz ou deixa de fazer! E além do mais, você não tem que permitir nada, eu só estou lhe contando por que eu não queria que você soubesse por outra pessoa. Se você não sabe reconhecer isso, problema seu!

-Gente, por que toda essa gritaria?

-AH, Harry, você não sabe o que essa menina andou aprontando!

-Não grite com ela Rony!

Gina gostou como Harry a defendeu. Ele parecia forte e confiante. Mas... Ela sabia que Draco era o arco-inimigo de Harry. Depois que ele soubesse, talvez ele mudasse de idéia.

-Ah não? Você não quer saber o que ela fez?

-O que?

-Rony, cala a boca!

-Ela esta namorando!

Harry sentiu uma ânsia de vomito dominando-o.

-Com... Quem?

-Rony, NÃO!

-Com ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy!

-Malfoy? Será que eu ouvi direito? Você disse Draco Malfoy?

-É Harry! Aquele desgraçado do Draco Malfoy. Eu aposto que ele só está usando você Gina! Ele nunca gostou de ninguém de verdade, e você sabe o que ele faz com as meninas que se jogam em cima dele...

-Se ele nunca gostou de ninguém de verdade, sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo. Você devia estar contente por que na primeira vez em anos que estou me sentindo feliz de verdade.

-É Weasley. Não ouviu o que ela disse? Você e o Potter caiam fora daqui.

Draco tinha acabado de chegar para ver Gina e ouviu a conversa.

-O quem aquele bosta esta pensando que é, para enxotar a gente assim?

-é, como Gina, caiu nas garras daquele seboso? Com tantos meninos legais em Hogwarts, ela foi gostar logo daquele imbecil...

-Para mim, vocês estão fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Rony, deixa a Gina em paz, ela já é suficientemente grande para saber o que faz. E se você não se importa eu queria dar uma palavrinha com o Harry, ok?

-O que é, eu não posso saber?

-NÃO! Harry, vem cá.

-Mione, o Rony deve estar furioso com você.

-Eu tenho certeza que a ultima coisa nesse momento que ele precisa saber é disso. Como é que você está, com esse namora Da Gina?

-Ah... normal, sei lá! Eu acho que ela conseguiria alguém melhor.

-Tipo você?

-É tipo... O que você quer saber Hermione?

-Harry, você ta todo esquisito desde que soube que Gina estava namorando com o Draco. Eu sei que você está apaixonado por ela.

-Não, eu...

-Não minta para mim! Você não consegue disfarçar! Só o tapado do Rony que não percebeu ainda o que você esta sentindo por ela. Ele é tão tapado, que só notou que era apaixonado por mim no ano passado! Mas a mim você não engana.

-Mione, esta sendo muito difícil... Eu...eu gosto muito dela... Quando eu vi ela com o Dino na quinta serie... Eu percebi que eu gostava dela de verdade. Mas agora que ela esta com o Malfoy, eu sei que eu não tenho chance alguma.

-Eu acho que você deveria falar com ela!

-Mas para que? Eles estão juntos, e parece ser sério.

-Converse com a Gina, Harry. É o único conselho que eu posso te dar.

* * *

-Oi Gi! 

Draco cumprimentou a namorada com um delicioso beijo na boca.

-Tudo bem?

-Agora melhor.

-Gi, eu queria te dar uma coisa.

Draco puxou de um bolso das suas vestes uma caixinha.

-Esse anel pertenceu a minha avó. É um anel muito antigo, está protegido por uma magia antiga, fortíssima. Quero que você use como um símbolo do nosso amor.

Era realmente um anel muito bonito. Com uma esmeralda e muitos brilhantes, o anel pareceu a Gina, uma relíquia extremamente cara.

-Draco, é linda! Mas eu não sei se eu devo...

-Por que não? Você não pode recusar um presente do seu namorado, pode?

-Mas se a jóia é de família...

-Um dia, eu quero formar a minha família com você Gi.

* * *

-Rony, só por que somos namorados, não significa que eu tenho que lhe contar tudo. É coisa do Harry, se ele não quis te falar, você devia falar com ele, não comigo! 

-Mas eu achei que não tínhamos segredos!

-E não temos mesmo. Quem tem é o Harry, e não sou eu que vou contá-los!

Rony olhou irritado para namorada. Hermione percebeu que a zanga dele não ia durar. E ela não queria ficar discutindo. Rony ficava lindo quando deixava o cabelo arrepiado com gel. Ela sabia que ele tinha se arrumado para chamar atenção dela. E conseguiu.

-Você sabia que você estar muito gatinho hoje?

Rony deixou escapar um sorriso maroto.

-Quer dizer que eu não sou gatinho nos outros dias?

Hermione sabia que ele estava a provocando. Ia entrar no jogo dele.

-Não sei, eu nunca reparo muito nessas coisas.

-Tem certeza?

-Não... Como eu não ia reparar em você, se eu te amo mais do que tudo, seu bobo?

* * *

-Harry! Quanto tempo garoto, você sumiu! E aí, como vão as coisas? 

Ele não ia dar esse gostinho a ela.

-Estou ótimo. Melhor do que nunca. Cadê o Corner, Chang?

-Ah, eu não sei. Acabamos nas férias mesmo. Eu não ia agüentar aquele menino o tempo todo. Muito grudento. Prefiro alguém como você.

-Engraçado, você não preferia isso antes. Achou legal me trocar por ele, não foi?

-Não Harry. Eu estava doida, não sei. Mas isso é passado. E aí, você está namorando?

-Hm...

O que mais Harry queria era estar namorando. Mas não com qualquer uma, com Gina. Mas... Se ela estava namorando, significa que ela tinha o superado. Se ela conseguiu, ele achou que também conseguiria.

-Não, eu não estou namorando ninguém.

-Sério? Não sei se você olhou no mural, mas nesse final de semana, vai ter um passeio a Hogsmeade. Se você tiver afim, de repente poderíamos ir juntos.

('Que garota cara de pau, fez o que fez comigo, e agora me chama para sair? ').

-Chang...

Então, uma conversa que ele teve com Hemione ano passado aflorou de sua mente.

- Harry, você já esqueceu a Cho?.

-Já, por que?

-Por que você deveria ter visto as cenas de ciúmes que a Gina fazia quando te via com ela. Acho que ela nunca gostou da Cho mesmo. Depois que te viu com ela...Hehehe... ".

A Gina sentia ciúmes da Chang. Será que... Uma idéia louca e meio idiota passou pela cabeça dele.

-Eu vou, Chan...Cho. A gente se vê no caldeirão furado?

-Ok, então.

Então ela tocou levemente os lábios delas no dele.

-Até lá Harry.

Se ela olhasse para trás, ela o veria limpando sucessivamente os lábios com a manga das vestes.

* * *

N/a: Acabei mais um capitulo. Eu to maltratando muito o Harry não to? Hehehe, ele tem que sofrer um pouquinho por Gina, se não, não tem graça. Espero que tenham gostado, a continuação desse capitulo deve sair em uma semana. Beijinhos á todos 


	4. Capítulo 3: Visita a Hogsmeade

Capítulo 3: Visita a Hogsmeade

Ela é inacreditável! Está namorando uma das pessoas que eu mais odeio na face da terra. Se o que ela sentia por mim era amor verdadeiro, não poderia ter se acabado assim. Eu quero falar com ela. Eu vou falar com ela. Mas primeiro tenho que me encontrar com a insuportável da chinesa maldita. Aff, aquela menina me humilhou, e depois esta correndo atrás de mim... Acho que agora a culpa não tenha sido totalmente dela. Eu aceitei... talvez tenha sido um golpe baixo, provocar ciúmes na Gina. Mas para reconquistá-la vale tudo...

* * *

-Vamos Mione, a gente vai se atrasar!

-Calma, eu já estou terminando! Você quer que eu saia feia como uma bruxa por Hogsmeade?

-Você É uma bruxa!

-Eu sei. Mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Rony contemplou Hermione. Ela estava linda. Vestia uma calça corsário azul marinho e uma blusinha no mesmo tom. Nos lábios, uma fina camada de gloss. Ele adorava quando ela prendia o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo elegante, como fizera agora. Ela estava simplesmente linda.

-Pronto, acabei! Você acha que valeu a pena?

-Lógico que sim. Você é a menina mais bonita de Hogwarts, e por ironia do destino, você é só minha.

-Ironia do destino?

-Tá, por Harry me contar o que não devia. Mas o que importa isso agora?

-Nada, agora vamos que eu não quero me atrasar.

-Agora você não quer se atrasar? Você vai ver!

Num gesto rápido, Rony puxou Hermione para pero de si, e deu-lhe um gostoso e demorado beijo na boca.

* * *

-Gina amiga, você está maravilhosa! Essa produção toda é para o Draco é?

-Não. Quer dizer... Talvez. Um pouquinho. É, pode ser.

-Não precisa falar mais nada Gi, eu já entendi. Ta a maior Gata!

-Não fala assim não...Eu fico envergonhada... Se você ta achando demais, eu visto outra roupa...

-O que? Nem pensar! Você ta linda, deixa assim mesmo. Vamos indo?

-Ah Luna, Desculpa! Eu esqueci que eu tinha que encontrar o Draco no saguão de entrada. Mas a gente se vê lá então?

-Ok, Neville deve estar esperando por mim mesmo. Te cuida, juízo viu?

-Hehehe, pode deixar.

Gina desceu as escadas, tentando localizar Draco na multidão de cabeças que rondavam o saguão. Não era difícil localizar uma cabeça loura platinada no meio de pirralhinhos do 1° ano.

-Draco!

-Uau! Você está...

Não era para menos. Gina vestia uma mini-saia jeans com uma blusa verde garrafa, combinado com o anel que Draco lhe dera. Ela cacheara, os cabelos lisos, o que a dava uma impressão angelical. Na cabeça, uma boina jeans combinado com a saia. Draco não conseguiu defini-la com outra expressão a não ser maravilhosa.

Gina parecia se divertir com a expressão abobada de Draco. Ele vestia uma camisa preta aberta até a metade, deixando aparecer o abdômen bem delineado, e uma calça cargo preta com detalhes laranja. A calça o deixava com um ar meio moleque. Gina simplesmente adorou.

-Vamos então?

-Claro!

* * *

-Oi Harry você demorou!

-Oi Chang.

-Quanta formalidade! Me chame como você me chamava antes!

-Ok.

-E aí, por que demorou tanto?

-Tinha o que fazer, eu não sou desocupado sabe?

-Claro Harry, eu sei, eu também não sou.

Harry teve vontade de dizer para ela, que o que ela mais parecia, era uma desocupada, que não tinha nada melhor para fazer, além de infernizar ainda mais sua vida.

-Hm...

A porta do Três vassouras se abrira, e Harry virou para ver quem era, enquanto Cho falava uma porção de besteiras para tentar entretê-lo. Por uma fração de segundo ele desejou não ter olhado. Gina entrava no bar de mãos dadas com Malfoy.

-Oi Harry! Oi...Chang?

-Oi Weasley. Draco, tudo bem?

-Sim, Chang, não podia estar melhor.

Harry ainda olhava para Gina. Ele não sabia como ela consegui ficar mais linda.

-Vocês querem sentar com a gente?

Harry quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver que Cho convidara eles.

-Ah, não obrigada. A gente vai sentar do outro lado. Não queremos atrapalhar a conversa de vocês.

-Tá bom então.

-Vamos Draco...

* * *

Gina não conseguia entender o por que, que estava sentado com aquela mocréia da Cho Chang. Depois de tudo o que ela fizera. Menina mais insuportável, fútil, idiota... Só de pensar nela sentada naquela mesa com Harry, chegava a lhe dar ódio.

-Gina, você esta bem?

-Estou, só foi um rápido mal-estar.

Parece que Harry conseguira o efeito que pretendia.

* * *

Todos com exceção de Harry tiveram uma ótima tarde. Harry, Rony e Hermione já estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória, quando Gina entrou pelo buraco do retrato.

-Gina, isso são horas?

-São!

-Rony, não briga com ela! Vamos subir que eu quero te mostrar meu dever de aritmancia, quero ver o que você acha.

-Mas eu não entendo nada sobre isso!

-Vamos logo!

-Depois da saída de Rony e Hermione, ficou um silencio desagradável até que Gina falou.

-Acho que já vou também. Estou com sono...Tchau Harry.

-Você já vai?

-Já, por isso que eu disse tchau!

-Eu posso falar com você um minuto?

-Claro o que foi?

-Você sabe, eu e a Cho...

-Uh...Essa é uma daquelas situações que você fala o que acha, e me pergunta se deve voltar de vez com ela, aí eu digo o que eu acho, e você volta com ela independente da minha opinião?

Gina parecia zangada e Harry se sentiu um tantinho feliz.

-Em primeiro lugar a gente não voltou. Em segundo lugar...

-Sabe, Harry, eu não vou mentir para você, eu odeio aquela garota.

Estava decidido.

-Eu acho Harry, que você merece estar com alguém que goste de você, não por sua fama, mas por que saiba que você é garoto maravilhoso, lindo e inteligente que você é! Que ao acordar de manhã diga "Meu deus, eu estou com o Harry Potter!" Sabe?

Harry se sentiu muito feliz. Mas a sua felicidade acabou quando Gina completou a frase.

-Assim, como eu me sinto pelo Draco. Entende?

-Cla-Claro...

-Você ia falar uma segunda coisa?

-Não...eu...acho que era só isso...

-Eu já vou então, ok?

-Ok..Gina... Obrigada...

-Tchau Harry, até amanhã.

Dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo, Gina foi para o seu dormitório.

* * *

N/a: Hehehe, este é o fim de mais um capitulo, espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei que o Harry ta sofrendo muito, mas a vida não é um mar de rosas. Talvez eu atrase para postar o próximo capitulo, to em época de prova. Comentem aew, e Obrigada a todos. 


	5. Capítulo 4: Verdades?

Capítulo 4:Verdades?

Merlin... O que eu estou passando, não pode ser definido por nada mais que tortura! Eu não agüento mais, aquele idiota rondando-a por todos os lugares.Eu que deveria estar com ela, eu que deveria beijá-la todos os dias... As coisas nunca foram fáceis pra mim, e desde que eu perdi Sirius, eu não tinha me sentido tão sozinho...

* * *

**Wonderwall**

**Oasis**

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

-Oi Harry!

-Oi Mione...

-Poxa, você parece estar bastante mal-humorado.

-Tenho motivos.

-Você já conversou com a Gina?

-Não, e nem vou falar nada.

-Mas... Por quê?

-Ela está apaixonada por aquele imbecil. Não há nada que eu nem ninguém possamos fazer.

-Como você sabe se não tentou?

-Por que eu ia contar. Eu ia falar com ela, ia mesmo! Mas aí ele "acidentalmente" fez questão de dizer o quanto se sente especial por estar com aquele bosta.

-Harry, você está sendo mais imbecil que aquele loiro aguado.

- Além de tudo que eu estou passando você , vem dizer que eu sou pior do que o Malfoy?

-Pelo menos, ele luto pelo que ele queria!

-Hunf...

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

-Aí, nada para fazer...

-Hey você que é de família trouxa, conhece alguma jogo que possa levantar o nosso humor?

-Bom, quando eu vou para casa, eu jogo com meus amigos, um jogo chamado verdade ou conseqüência.

-Como é isso?

-Bom, como eu não posso fazer magia fora da escola, a gente usa uma garrafa. Bom, é assim. A galera se senta e faz um circulo...

-Só? Que droga, vamos jogar xadrez de bruxo mesmo.

-Você não deixou eu terminar!

-Parece ser um lixo, mas continue mesmo assim.

- Bom, a galera se senta, aí alguém gira a garrafa. Aí, quem ficar com a boca da garrafa apontada para si, é quem faz a pergunta. Quem fica com o fundo responde.

-Que tipo de pergunta?

-Se ligue: A pessoa que esta com a boca da garrafa faz essa pergunta para quem ficou do outro lado: Verdade ou conseqüência?

-Hum... e aí?

-Aí a pessoa escolhe se ela quer responder uma pergunta, ou se quer pagar uma conseqüência.

-Que tipo de conseqüência?

-Bom, aí, quem ficou com a boca da garrafa, que escolhe. Mas geralmente, elas mandam a pessoa beijar alguém da roda

-Hehehe, sério? Não é tão chato quanto parece. Mas, sabe...Como o pessoal pode saber se a gente está mentindo ou não, se escolhermos 'verdade'?

-Não tem como. Mas, bom... Você sabe, estamos em Hogwarts. Poderíamos dar para todo mundo beber uma bebida com uma gota de veritaserum, aí ninguém mente, e como é só uma gota, a pessoa não vai ficar naquele estado penoso.

-Não é tão má idéia... Vamos Chamar a galera, para ver se eles topam?

-Na hora!

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would

Like to say to you... But I don't know how

-E aí, vamos?

-Bom, e quem tem namorado?

-Se pedir conseqüência, paga com ele ou ela!

-Se for assim, nós vamos não é Mione?

-Verdade ou conseqüência? Eu não brincava disso desde que eu tinha... - Mas quando Mione viu o olhar perplexo do namorado, ela desistiu de falar – Quem vai jogar?

-Vocês chamem quem quiser, nó estamos esperando lá na sala precisa.

-Ok, vamos chamar uma galera.

-Você vai Harry?

-Não to afim não...

-Você vai sim, você precisa se divertir!

-Não to com paciência.

-Mas vai do mesmo jeito!

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

And after all...You're my wonderwall

Não foi surpresa nenhuma, quando umas garotas medíocres entraram e se sentaram no tapete em forma de circulo que estava na sala precisa. A notícia que ia acontecer àquela brincadeira, tinha corrido como pólvora, e nenhuma delas ia deixar escapar uma chance de beijar o Harry Potter.

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do...About you now

Harry, Rony e Mione entraram na sala e se sentaram no circulo.

-Oi Harry!

Harry reconheceu aquele irritante tom de voz.

-Oi Chang.

-Que bom que você vai brincar também, mal posso esperar!

-Pois espere sentada.

-Ok, te vejo quando o jogo começar

Harry já começou a se aborrecer. Ele não queria estar ali. Para completar a sua infelicidade, ele viu Gina entrando com Draco e sentando a umas 3 pessoas dele.

-Luna, até você por aqui?

-Gi, você acha que eu deixaria de escapar uma chance de me divertir com meu Gorduchinho? Nunca!

-Ok... hehehe, eu só vim por que o Draco insistiu.

-Depois a gente conversa, por que o jogo vai começar!

-Bom, primeiramente, deixa eu explicar o jogo para vocês.

Depois de tudo explicado, Hermione, ajudou a servir os sucos de abóbora gelada contendo uma gota da poção da verdade. Harry começou a achar que aquilo não ia ser uma boa idéia.

Ele sabia que Hermione ia tirar o Maximo de proveito daquela situação.

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

-Quem começa?

Hermione, por talvez estar acostumada a levantar a mão quando lhe fazem uma pergunta, ela ergueu a mão.

-Hugh... Cho Chang... Verdade ou conseqüência?

-CONSEQUENCIA!

Cho deu uma piscadela para Harry.

-Conseqüência? Hehehe, ok... Você tem que beijar o... Crabbe!

Crabbe se alegrou ao ouvir as palavras de Hermione.

-Eca! Nunca vou beijar esse garoto, ele é horrível!

-Chang, você ouviu as regras, se não aceitar, você sai do jogo.

- ('Eu não posso deixar de escapar uma chance de ficar com o Harry') O-Ok...

Harry não pode escapar de dar uma gargalhada, quando Crabbe agarrou Cho e apertou sua bunda. Ele sabia que ela estava odiando.

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all...You're my wonderwall

-Cho, é a sua vez de Girar.

Uma Cho raivosa girou a garrafa que estava no centro do tapete em forma de circulo.

-Woow, Weasley, Verdade ou conseqüência?

Gina pensou. Se ela escolhesse conseqüência, era bem capaz de com toda a raiva que Chang estava, ela não liberar, e mandar beijar Goyle.Um tanto relutante ela escolheu 'verdade'.

Chang pensou em uma forma de atingir Gina com uma pergunta. Ela não ia liberar para ninguém

-Hum...Com quem de Hogwarts você ficaria, mesmo estando com seu namorado?

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all...You're my wonderwall

Harry apurou os ouvidos. Malfoy fechou a cara, mas parecia estar querendo escutar também.

Sem pensar direito por estar pelo efeito do veritasserum, ela não conseguiu conter as palavras que saíram rapiodamente da sua boca...

-Ha-Harry Potter

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me.

N/a:E aí, gostaram? Quase que esse capitulo não saí, eu ando meio sem idéias. Mas acho que ficou legal. Talvez Harry possa ficar mais feliz agora não? Hehehe, Bye-Bye, até semana que vem.


	6. Capítulo 5: No três vassouras

Capítulo 5: No três vassouras

... Sem pensar direito por estar pelo efeito do veritasserum, ela não conseguiu conter as palavras que saíram rapidamente da sua boca...

-Ha-Harry Potter

O olhar de Gina cruzou com o de Harry e Todas as cabeças presente na sala viraram para Draco, e em seguida para Harry. A expressão de Draco era a de ódio; A de Harry era surpresa; Ele nunca poderia imaginar...

-Ahh, então você está de olho no Harryzinho é Weasley? Pois saiba que...

-Na-Não! Eu nunca...

Hermione interrompeu a conversa

-Não é agora que você precisa dar explicações Gi! Vamos continuar a brincadeira?

-Gire a garrafa Weasley!

Gina, não conseguia encarar Draco...Muito menos Harry.

-Hã... Pansy Parkison?

-Verdade.

-Ahh, sei lá... De quem você gosta?

Pansy parecia não quere falar.

-Diz logo!

-Eu amo o Draco, desde que a gente...Você sabe...

Draco olhou para Pansy com desdém. Mas nem sequer olhou no rosto de Gina.

* * *

-O que você vai fazer agora? 

-Nada

-O panacão, você não ouviu ela dizer que ficaria com você mesmo estando com Draco?

-É, todo mundo ouviu! Mas eu não quero dividir nada com ninguém da Sonserina, muito menos ela com o Malfoy.

-Tudo que eu poderia lhe falar, já está dito. E você não vai lutar por ela, a esqueça.

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

-Se você pensa assim Harry...

* * *

Gina caminhava rapidamente em direção as masmorras. Logo achou o que estava procurando. 

-Draco?

Os olhos de Draco estavam com um tom prateado.

-O que é? – Ele disse numa voz arrastada. – Veio me dizer que vai me trocar pelo Potter?

-Draco, por que eu faria isso?

-Você disse que ficaria com ele!

-Mas isso não significa nada... Eu não disse que ia ficar com ele disse?

-Você disse que ficaria com ele mesmo estando comigo!

- Entenda Draco, ele foi o primeiro menino que eu gostei. Foi coisa de criança, eu tinha uns 10 anos, e mesmo assim, eu nunca disse que iria ficar com ele. Por que eu trocaria algo que nunca existiu, pelo que nós temos?

-Gina... Eu...

-Eu gosto muito de você Draco...

-Eu também gosto muito de você Gina... Mas... e o Potter?

-Ele nunca me viu como mulher. Apenas como a irritante irmã do melhor amigo. As coisas não mudam de um dia pro outro mudam? E não sei se você se lembra, mas hoje de tarde podemos ir a Hogsmeade topa?

-Claro... Mas antes que eu me esqueça... Olha o que eu Comprei para você: Uma gata.

-Que linda! Qual é o nome?

-Você escolhe. Vamos cuidar dela juntos?

-Lógico!

* * *

-Vamos Harry ânimo! Vamos tomar um drink no3 vassouras! 

-Vamos Harry, Mione tem razão, vai ser divertido!

-Ok, ok, vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa.

Harry, Rony e Hemrione, entraram no 3 vassouras, e escolheram uma mesa no canto. Logo depois, entraram Gina e Draco, que sentaram numa mesa do lado da deles. O garçom foi anotar os pedidos dos garotos.

-Vocês não gostariam de provar o nosso novo quentão? É uma delicia!

-Não, obrigada, eu quero uma cerveja amanteigada.

-Bom. Como é esse quentão?

-RONY?

-Ah, ta, então uma cerveja amanteigada também...

-E você meu garoto?

-Eu não bebo...- Quando Harry olhou para o lado, viu Draco beijando Gina.- Mas um homem pode mudar... eu quero o quentão.

-Harry? O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Ah Hermione, nada de sermões hoje.

* * *

Depois do 8º copo Harry estava, o que poderíamos dizer, nada mais do que Bêbado. 

Meio engasgado e aos tropeços, ele disse que ia ao banheiro. O banheiro estava ocupado, e ele ficou esperando sentado em um banco de madeira num canto reservado do bar.

-Oi Madame Rosmerta, tem mais daquele quentão?

-Menino, quem lhe serviu aquilo?

-Ah, deixa para lá. Hehehe...

Harry parou de rir quando viu Draco e Gina.

-Ah entendi tudo... É o garoto loiro que...

-Não, não é o garoto loiro, é quem ele está beijando.

-Você gosta dela não é?

-Muito.

-Querido, você é bonito, e até sexy para um garoto de sua idade.

-Até parece...

-Você é!

Madame Rosmerta deu abraço em Harry. Mas antes que Harry pudesse ter uma noção do que estava acontecendo, eles estavam se beijando.

-Harry que DEMORA é...

Rony parou de falar surpreso, ao ver Madame Rosmerta em cima de Harry

-Bom, Harry... Eu e... Mione... Estamos voltando para Hogwarts...

Rony saiu constrangido.

-Desculpe Madame Rosmerta, eu, estou chapado...

-Não precisa se desculpar meu querido... Eu sou experiente, vamos ver no que eu posso lhe ajudar.Essa garota é, ou foi sua namorada?

-Ahh, hehehe, ela queria...

-Tudo que você tem que fazer, é dar um ponto final nessa historia. Não importa o que ela disser ou fizer, você estufe o peito e diga: Eu te esqueci!

-Ééé! Um ponto final! É disse que eu preciso! Você é um gênio! De fato, eu vou voltar para escola e escrever uma carta para ela agora mesmo! Obrigada, vejo você depois...

* * *

Um Harry bêbado subiu as escadas em direção ao corujal rapidamente. 

Escreveu rapidamente em um pergaminho.

"Oi. É o Harry. Eu estou lhe escrevendo para dizer que está tudo bem. Eu estou muito feliz por você, e sua gata, que por sinal, acho que você deveria chamar ela de Rosmerta. Como você percebeu Eu até, estou pensando em nomes, então obviamente, eu te esqueci. Eu te esqueci! E isso, minha amiga, é o que todo mundo chama de ponto final!"

Harry prendeu a carta na perna de Edwiges ('Entregue amanhã') e foi para o dormitório.

* * *

N/a: Aew, a fic está acabando, talvez eu escreva apenas mais um ou dois capitulo. Essa fic é curtinha e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo. De fato, eu vou começar o próximo capitulo agora. Um abraço para todos, e obrigada, pelo apoio! 


	7. Capítulo 6: Descobertas

Capítulo 6: Descobertas

* * *

-Harry, acorda!

-Hmm... Deixa eu dormir em paz!

-ACORDA!

Harry abriu lentamente os olhos pesados. Bocejou uma ou duas vezes e sentou-se na cama.

-Cara...! Madame Rosmerta! Me conte essa historia direito!

-Quem? O que?

-Ontem à noite!

-Ontem à noite...?

Harry tentou lembrar-se o que acontecera noite passada, mas seu esforço foi em vão.

-Nossa, ficou chapado mesmo hein?

-Rony, poxa, fala mais baixo que eu 'to morrendo de dor de cabeça .

-Tente se lembrar e depois me conte.

-Ta! Agora não me enche o saco.

-Você não vai descer para o café da manhã?

-Não.

-Hunf... Vê se consegue levantar logo, eu já vou, Mione está me esperando.

* * *

Harry deitou novamente. Virou para um lado, virou para o outro, tentou de costas e de barriga, mas não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Alguns flashes da noite passada, voltavam e saiam rapidamente de sua cabeça

-Droga...

Ele levantou e foi para o banheiro. Deu um longo e pesado suspiro quando a água quente tocou sua pele. Por fim lembrou-se do motivo de sua infelicidade: Gina. Por que ele fora tão idiota em não perceber seus sentimentos antes? Por que ele não tinha coragem de tomar a iniciativa, agora? Por que...?

Harry se enxugou e saiu do banheiro. Quando Harry desceu para o salão comunal, que estava por hora, vazio. Então ele viu alguém entrando pelo buraco do retrato.

* * *

-E aí, ele disse o que?

-Ele não disse nada. Estava meio zonzo, e tava tão chapado na noite passada que não conseguiu se lembrar de nada.

-Eu nunca esperava isso do Harry.

-Ah, por que não? Ele estava bêbado e carente! Além disso, quem é louco de dispensar Madame Rosmerta?

-Seu canalha!

-Hehehe, você sabe que eu estou brincando, eu só tenho olhos para você.

-Não brinque assim comigo Rony, você só faz isso porque sabe que eu te amo...

-Eu também te amo.

Rony e Hermione se olharam nos olhos, depois, eles se beijaram como se fosse pela primeira vez.

-Rony...

-Mi...Mione... Te amo muito...

-Eu quero... Eu quero muito... Eu...

-O que, meu amor, diga.

-Hoje à noite, eu quero ser só sua...

* * *

-Oi Lawrence, e ae cara, beleza?

-Oi Draco! Cara, agora que você começou a namorar com a Gina, a gente quase nem se fala!

-É mesmo.

-Como vão as coisas entre vocês?

-Ahh... Bom eu gosto muito dela, e a gente se dá super bem. Mas...

-Mas?

-Mas só que às vezes, ela dá impressão que não gosta de mim o tanto quanto eu gosto dela.

-Como assim?

-Às vezes, ela fica com o olhar perdido para o nada, e a expressão dela some.. Como se estivesse faltando algo na vida dela.

-Por que você não pergunta?

-Se lá, tenho medo da resposta.

-O que você acha que é.

-Não sei... Por isso mesmo, que eu tenho medo. Pode ser qualquer coisa.

* * *

-Oi Harry!

-O-Oi Gina.

Harry fitou Gina de um jeito esquisito, como se estivesse tentando lembrar de alguma coisa.

-Que cara essa? – Gina disse dando um sorriso. – O que foi?

-Não sei... Eu acho que sonhei com você ontem à noite. Eu não me lembro

-Ok... Eu tava indo no dormitório pegar...

-Você... Você conversou comigo ontem à noite? Me escreveu, ou algo assim?

-Não, eu passei a noite com o Draco, voltei muito tarde para o dormitório, não tinha ninguém acordado. Mas e você como foi o passeio em Hogsmeade?

-Bom... Eu não me lembro direito, mas eu acho que eu estava no Três vassouras...Eu sei que tinha quentão... – Disse Harry sorrindo e tentando se lembrar mais de alguma coisa- Mas mais nada vem a minha cabeça.

-Você já tomou café?

-Já, eu só subi para eu pegar uns brinquedos que Draco comprou para o gato, que estão lá no meu dormitório.

-Claro... Bom, eu vou descendo.

Quando Harry estava quase saindo pelo buraco, gina o chamou.

-Harry, ali não é a Edwirges?

-Aonde?

-Na janela!

Gina caminhou até a janela, e a abriu. A coruja soltou uma carta nas mãos de Gina, e saiu voando até Harry, que alisou-lhe carinhosamente o bico.

-Uma carta sua Harry?

Harry se esforçou o máximo para lembrar quando escreveu, e o que tinha escrito na carta.

Gina parecia meio confusa, mas estava sorrindo.

-Rosmerta quem? A dona do Três vassouras?

Então, Harry lembrou-se de tudo. De quando estava no Três Vassouras, do que estava escrito na carta.

-Gina... LARGUE ESSA CARTA, PARE DE LER, ME DÊ ESSA CARTA AGORA!.

Harry "voou" para cima de Gina, e praticamente arrancou a carta da mão dela. Os dois caíram meio embolados no chão, e Harry se levantou, reparando que o olhar de Gina, tinha mudado. Ela se levantou aturdida e olhou nos olhos dele.

-Você me esqueceu?

-Droga! Gina, eu...

-Quando foi ...quando foi que você lembrou de mim?

-Não... –Harry sentou num sofá e enterrou o rosto em uma almofada, sem coragem de encarar Gina.

-Harry...Você está...? Estava...? O que?

Harry levantou o rosto, mas sem olhar para Gina. Seu rosto estava meio vermelho.

-Ok, Ok... É que... Que... Ultimamente eu... Ultimamente, eu tenho sentido algo por você.

-Você tem sentido algo por mim?

-E daí, você sentiu algo por mim primeiro!

-Mas, se você sempre soube que eu sou... Fui apaixonada por você, por que você não falou nada?

-Eu... Eu não sei, você estava com o Dino... E agora, que você está com o Draco...

-Eu preciso deitar... Não, eu vou ficar em pé...estou em pé, eu vou andar... Estou andando, e estou de pé...E agora, e agora... Agora, você me esqueceu?

-Você me esqueceu?

Eles se encararam por longos minutos.

-Draco... Está me esperando...

-Você vai embora?

-Eu tenho que ir, eu não tenho que lidar com isso agora, eu estou com meu namorado, eu ganhei um gato, vou nomeá-lo...

-Ok...

Harry parecia muito infeliz

-Um gato...

Gina deu as costas à Harry e sumiu no buraco do retrato.

* * *

-Oi... Draco... Oi Lawrence...

-Eu vou deixar os sapinhos às sós. Tchau cara!

-Oi Gi, escolheu o nome do Gato?

-Se eu escolhi...? Não...

-Olha, eu andei pensando, eu anotei esses dois nomes nessa folha de pergaminho, você gosta de algum? Escolhe algum.

-Eu escolher? Eu...Eu não sei, os dois são lindos... Engraçados...sexy... Eu tenho certeza de que eu seria feliz, com qualquer um dos dois, eu...

-Gina, você está bem?

-Sim, sim. Sim?

* * *

Harry ficou a manhã toda dentro do dormitório. Olhou pela janela, e decidiu tomar um ar fresco. Pegou a capa de invisibilidade, que estava guardada na mala, cobriu-se e saiu em direção ao lago. Despiu a capa e sentou-se junto de uma árvore e ficou perdido em seus pensamentos. Já estava anoitecendo. A Lua aparecia no céu, que estava num azul incrivelmente lindo e profundo. As primeiras estrelas apareciam, anunciando a hora do jantar. Ele preferiu ficar lá mais algum tempo. Já estava ficando tarde, e ele nem ouviu os passos rápidos e pesados que viam em sua direção. Então ele ouviu alguém arfando atrás de si.

-Vá embora, eu quero ficar sozinho...

Então, quando Harry se virou, Gina estava parada olhando para ele.

-Eu não dei nome ao gato.

-Bom... Isso é...interessante...

-Não, isso não é interessante. É o oposto de ser interessante. É na verdade 100 oposto de ser interessante.

-Eu já entendi Gina.

-Você não podia jamais ter dito o que sentia por mim.

-O que?

-É, Harry, eu estava bem com o Draco antes de você me dizer!

-Eu estava bem, antes de descobrir que eu gostava de você, acha que é fácil te ver com o Malfoy?

-Você devia ter falado antes de eu ter começado a namorar com ele. Não é minha culpa se ele tem iniciativa.. E além disso tudo, eu não sabia que você sequer pensava em gostar de mim, você nunca deu a entender, você nunca disse nada!

-Eu nunca tive chance!

-Nunca teve de chance? Ah, Harry, pelo amor de Deus!

-Você tem algum argumento?

-O ponto, é que eu não preciso disso agora, ok? É tarde demais, eu estou com outra pessoa, estou feliz, este navio já zarpou.

-Então Gina, você vai esquecer o que sente por mim?

-Eu faço isso desde que te conheci Harry...Acabei ficando boa nisso!

-Então, vá faça isso, eu não preciso do seu navio estúpido.

-Ótimo.

-Agora, esse é o nosso ponto final!

-Que bom!

Harry ficou Olhando Gina desaparecer na escuridão, então voltou-se para o lago, e sentou-se na beira. Estava confuso pelos acontecimentos daquele dia. Fechou os olhos, e fez uma coisa que raramente fazia: Começou a chorar. Enxugou as lagrimas que desciam sobre seu rosto e caiam sobre suas vestes. Se levantou para voltar para o castelo, e quando olhou para trás Gina estava o observando. Ele caminhou até ela e a olhou nos olhos. Então, eles fizeram o que eles queriam profundamente fazer à muito tempo...os dois se beijaram.

* * *

N/a: Oi! Eu demorei muito para postar? Eu fiz esse capitulo baseado num episódio de uma série que eu gosto muito. Espero que todos tenham curtido, por que, eu resolvi fazer mais outro capitulo. (se eu não fizesse ia ser sacanagem P ) Poxa, to em semana de prova, vou ficar de recuperação em algumas matérias ', por isso, pode ser que eu demore ainda mais para postar. Mas, eu garanto que tem continuação. Comente aí, ok?

Abraços a todos! E obrigada pelos comentários...!


	8. Capítulo 7: Aquele depois do beijo

Capítulo 7: Aquele depois do beijo

* * *

-Mione, Luna...: Eu e Harry nos beijamos...

-Oh Merlin!

-Foi inacreditável!

-Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin!

-Ok, certo, a gente quer saber de tudo! Mione, pegue 3 cervejas amanteigadas e tranque a porta. Gina, a estória termina bem, ou a gente precisa de lenços?

-Oh, terminou muito bem.

-Oh. . .!

-Não comecem sem mim. Não comecem sem mim!

-Ok, certo, conte sobre o beijo. Foi como, foi como uma leve pincela sobre seus lábios ou foi mais como, você sabe, uma coisa do tipo "eu preciso ter você agora"?

-Bem, no começo foi muito intenso, sabe, e aí, oh, Merlin, aí a gente tipo que parou no tempo.

-Ok, aí ele tava te abraçando? Ou as mãos deles estavam nas suas costas?

-Não, na verdade elas começaram na minha cintura, depois elas subiram, e aí, elas estavam no meu cabelo.

-Ohhhh...!

-Puxa!

* * *

-E, uh, e aí eu a beijei.

-De Língua?

-Foi.

-Legal.

* * *

Rony e Hermione estavam tomando café no salão principal, quando Harry apareceu.

-Hey, oh, e aí, hm... Beijou muito ontem de noite?

-Harry beijou alguém? Quem foi Harry?

-Você não contou para ele que você beijou Gina ontem à noite?

-Isso, isso é engraçado. Isso é dolorosamente engraçado. Não, espere, é, isso é só doloroso. Você beijou a minha irmã?

-Bom...

-Enquanto as duas moças conversam aí, eu vou para o salão comunal. Divirtam-se.

* * *

-Oi Gina, Oi Luna Não vão descer para tomar café?

-Oi Mione... Luna está tentando me fazer descer , mas Eu não estou com coragem de encarar o Harry...

-Peraí, eu achava que a noite passada tinha sido ótima!

-É, foi, mas... eu cheguei no dormitório e vi o anel que Draco tinha me dado de presente... E pensei comigo mesmo: "Ai, meu Deus, o que diabos eu estou fazendo?" Digo, eu estou com Draco, esse cara ótimo, inacreditável, com quem eu me importo, e que se importa comigo e eu vou, tipo, o quê? Eu vou jogar tudo isso fora?

-Você pensou nisso tudo por causa do anel?

-A gente tá falando do Harry. De você e do Harry!

-Acredite, eu sonho com o Harry desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez; Mas, agora, eu estou com o Draco... Então de repente eu tenho que escolher entre eu e Draco, eu e Harry... Eu e Draco, eu e o... Harry. Harry? Oi Harry...!

-Oi Gina...

-Como você está?

-Bem. Como você está?

-Bem...

-Luna, vamos ali no dormitório para eu te mostrar um negocio...

-Logo agora que as coisas vão esquentar!

-Vamos!

-Ok, ok...

Harry olhou para a face de Gina imaginando o que deveria se passar pela cabeça dela. Ela estava de cabeça baixa. Mas por que? Será que ela...

-Gina...

Então Draco entrou pelo buraco do retrato.

-Gina? Potter? Que que vocês estão fazendo as sós?

-Oi, Draco Como você está?

-Melhor agora que eu estou com você. Mas...

-Bem Gina, depois a gente conversa...

* * *

-Que droga Mione, ela vai ficar com ele não é?

-Eu realmente não sei.

-Ela vai ficar com ele, e ele vai ficar todo: "Oi! Eu sou o Draco! Gina me escolheu! A gente vai se casar, ter muitos filhos, e jogar quadribol juntos!"

-Eu acho que ele não diria isso não...

* * *

-Luna, Eu não sei o que fazer. O que eu vou fazer? Digo, isso, isso é um pesadelo completo.

-Oh, eu sei. Isso deve ser tão difícil. Oh, não. Dois caras me amam! Ambos são lindos e sexy. Minha carteira é muito pequena para meus nuques e meus sapatos de diamantes estão muito apertados.

-Luna, é sério...

-Por que você faz uma lista de prós e contras dos dois?

-Não sei...

-Vamos ver... O que eu você não gosta no Draco?

-Eu não sei... Ele... Ele não... Ele não é o... Harry...

-Draco, nós precisamos conversar.

-O que foi Gi?

-Bom... Eu não sei como te dizer isso Draco... Eu gosto muito de você muito mesmo...

-Gi, o que foi? Você está me assustando!

-Eu gosto muito de você. Mas...

-Mas..?

-Eu acho que gosto de você, mas...

-Como assim?

-Eu... quero te devolver isso.

Gina abriu o casaco, e de um bolso interno, puxou uma caixinha, que era para Draco, um tanto familiar. Draco pegou a caixinha e abriu.

-Gina, você... quer terminar nosso namoro?

-Draco, você é lindo... Consegue qualquer garota da escola...

-Mas eu não quero qualquer uma Gina, eu quero você! Mas por que isso agora?

-Eu acho que só oquero como amigo Draco...

-Gi.. eu te amo!

-Eu lamento...

* * *

-Quem Harry acha que é para ficar agarrando minha irmã por aí? Ela esta namorando! Está bom, que é com o imbecil do Malfoy, mas isso não dá nenhum direito ao Harry de beijar ela.

-Você é muito mesquinho Rony! Você não se esqueceu, que quando ficamos pela primeira vez, eu estava com o Vítor Krum?

-É sempre assim... desde que começamos a namorar, você vive falando no Vítor. "Vítor, Vítor, Vítor".

-Que injustiça, desde começamos a namorar sério, eu acho que só mencionei o nome dele umas duas vezes!

-Ok, então "Vítor, Vítor".

-Bobo.

Mione deu um sorriso maroto ao perceber o olhar malicioso de Rony.

-Bobo eu?

Rony beijou sua namorada demoradamente, e se lembrou de quando eles eram apenas amigos. Ela começou a mudar, Os cabelos cheios, estavam lisos agora, por conta de um poderoso hidratante capilar criado pela própria Mione. Os olhos delas brilhavam mais, e ao decorrer do tempo, suas curvas foram se acentuando. O busto, ficou cheio e farto, e ela ficou bela e esguia. Rony sempre a via como mais do que uma simples amiga, mas nunca quis admitir. Até que ele a vira com o Vítor Krum pela primeira vez, então as coisas começaram a mudar.

-Muito bobo...

-Eu creio que tenho que concordar com você Mione.

-Nossa, o que te levou a isso agora?

-Nada demais, é pela simples razão de que você está sempre certa.

-Finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa... Te amo muito seu besta!

-Oi Mione, Oi Rony, estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

-Está, saia logo.

-RONY! Claro que não Gina, o que foi?

-Eu acabei com o Draco.

-Nossa...Como ele reagiu?

-Foi horrível. Ele chorou, eu chorei. Ele tentou me azarar, as azarações me atingiram... Mas foi melhor assim... Quer dizer, eu gostava muito dele, Mas... Vocês sabem que eu sempre...

-Eu tenho que ficar aqui para ouvir isso?

-Não Rony, saí logo então!

-Não, eu quero ouvir. Quer dizer que o bastardo te jogou feitiços? Amanhã ele vai ver!

-Não Rony, deixa como está. É melhor deixar ele esquecer por enquanto.

-Poxa! Mas o importante é que você vai ficar com o Harry!

-Bem...

-Você vai ficar com ele não é?

-Vou conversar com ele para vê no que dá.

-Por que você não aproveita e fala agora?

-Hã?

-Rony, você terminou a... Oi Gina...você vai sair?

-Na verdade, eu acabei de chegar. Eu estava com o Draco e...

-Ah... Ok...

-Não é isso, é outra coisa.

-Que outra coisa?

-Fala logo Gina! Vai deixar o Harry esperando é?

-Bom...

-Ela deixou o Draco Harry!

-Sério Gina?

-Sério... sempre foi você Harry...

* * *

N/a: Hihihi, este capítulo não saiu como eu queria, mas eu acho que está bom por enquanto. Resolvi continuar a história em capítulos curtos, continuem lendo ok? Ah, a série que eu to me baseando para fazer os capítulos (a partir do cap.6) é F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Eu amo muito muito mesmo, e resolvi mistura um pouco da historia de duas coisas que eu amo. Mas é isso aí, comente ae na moralz, um Bom final de semana para todos... x 


	9. Capítulo 8: Natal na Toca

Capítulo 8: Natal na toca.

Nunca me senti tão feliz. Estou com Gina quase um ano agora e ela o que faltava na minha vida. Eu a amo mais que tudo... Quero ficar ao lado dela para sempre... Um ano! Eu sei que ela gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto dela. Tirando algumas inconveniências, (Rony reclamando toda hora) Minha vida esta praticamente completa.

* * *

-Amor, a sua mãe já concordou em eu passar o natal lá?

-Lógico, ela te adora e você sabe disso.

-Ah, mas sei lá, com a gente namorando...

-Ela sempre quis que agente ficasse junto.

-Ela conseguiu o que queria...

-Ela conseguiu?

-Eu consegui o que ela queria...

-Hahaha...

-Oi Gina, oi Harry.

-Oi Mione! Você vai passar as férias lá com a gente?

-Dessa vez não. Meus pais ficam enchendo, dizendo que eu nunca mais passei o natal com eles e tal... Mas o Rony vai passar o natal comigo.

-Nossa! A senhora Weasley deixou?

-Deixou. Quando eu digo deixou, eu quis dizer chorou mas não conseguiu convencer o Rony.

-Oi Rony!

-Oi Gina, oi Harry... Mione, vamos indo?

-Que tal vocês esperarem o trem partir?

-Mas se a gente já pode aparatar!

-A Gina não pode. Eu vou de trem com ela.

-Grande consolo. Olha lá o que você vai fazer com mina irmã lá em casa...

-Mas vai estar um monte de pessoas lá.

-Minha mãe não te contou? Fred e Jorge foram para os Estados Unidos, para a inauguração de uma filial da loja deles lá. O Gui vai passar o natal com a Fleur, Carlinhos não vai chegar a tempo da Romênia, O Percy não entra mais lá em casa, Eu não vou estar. E parece que os membros da ordem vão escoltar um grupo de pessoas que você-sabe-quem esta perseguindo. Só sobra papai e mamãe. Mas Gina, você sabe como eles ficam na noite de Natal. Você não lembra da ultima vez Harry?

-Não.

-Eles beberam tanto vinho fermentado de caldeirão que só acordaram no outro dia.

-Mas não tem nada a ver. Só por que eles vão ficar sozinhos, não significa que eles vão... Se bem que eles já têm um ano juntos... Vocês já...?

-Mione...!

-Ok, ok...

* * *

-A Mione tem cada uma às vezes não é?

-É...

Ficou um silêncio desconfortável entre eles.

-Vamos entrar nessa cabine, está vazia.

-É... Harry, sobre o que Hermione estava falando... Sabe, você é a pessoa que eu mais amo e confio no mundo. Talvez...

Gina não conseguiu terminar a frase. Corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Harry ficou sem saber qual estava mais vermelho o cabelo ou a face de Gina.

-Gi, eu te amo, e não vamos fazer nada que você não queira.

-É bom saber que você se preocupa comigo Harry. Faz eu gostar de você ainda mais.

* * *

-Se eu sonhar que o Harry andou fazendo... Coisas... Com a minha irmã ele vai ver só...

-Ah, eles merecem passar um tempo sozinhos. Como Harry está prestado os exames do N.I.E.M.s esse ano, eles raramente passam um tempo sozinhos.

-Sei não...

-Relaxe, o máximo que pode acontecer é...

-Ela engravidar?

-Bom, isso pode acontecer, mas...

-O QUE?

-O que? Ahh, existe uma chance, é claro. Mas a Gina é super-responsável, eu duvido que ela...

-Então você acha que eles vão...?

-Eu não sei. Talvez.

-Mas você acha que...?

-Bom...

-Ok, então nós nos vemos depois, eu vou para casa.

-Por quê?

-Eu não vou deixar minha irmã fazer certas coisas que não são para a idade dela!

-Ah Rony pelo o amor de Deus. Você mesmo, disse que aos 10 já tinha feito orgias... É claro que não é verdade. Não faça essa cara, você realmente acha que alguém acreditou? Você sabe que o Harry ama muito a Gina, ele nunca faria nada se a Gina não quisesse. Você fica aqui, e ponto final!

* * *

- Gina, você está congelando.. Entre logo! Harry querido, como você está?

-Hã? Ahh, bem senhora Weasley, obrigada.

-Vou entrando, entre também Harry.

-Ok...

-Oi 'Arry'...

-Desculpe, nós nos conhecemos?

Harry olhou para fisionomia perfeita de uma garota de uns 15 anos que estava do lado da senhora Weasley até ela entrar.

-Arry, non se lembrer de mim? Pom... Meu nomer is Gabrielle, irmã de Fleur.

-Irmã da Fleur? Mas ela tinha uns 8 quando eu tinha 14...

-Non, eu ter uns 11 anos naquer-la e-época. Eu errra miudinha...

-Ahh... Ok...

* * *

-Vocêêê se torrnou um rapaz mui bonito Arry. Eu não mi lembrrrava tanto de você.

Harry corou. Ela era realmente muito bonita.

-Ahh, valeu... Vamos entrar, Gina já está aí dentro...

-Enton, minha irrmã pedirr a Dumbly-dorrr uma vaga parrra mim em Hogwarrts.

-Você vai estudar lá depois do natal? Que legal...

-É Gabrielle, que legal... Beauxbatons estava difícil para você não conseguiu acompanhar o ritmo? Uma amiga minha minha,fez intercambio lá, e ela achou que Hogwarts é mais puxada que a academia de Beauxbatons...

-Gina, não seja indiscreta...

-Non, mudarrei perr que Hogwarts é melhorrr, e eu prerrrciso melhorarrr meu inglês...Pom, eu vou pegar um drrrriquê parra nós.

-Ok... Se quiser se afogar também no barril de Dirquê...

-GINA!

-Ela nem ouviu!

-Não importa! Desde que chegamos você está tratando mal a Gabrielle!

-Ela está dando em cima de você!

-Só você que acha isso!

-Ela está se jogando para cima de você... "Arry você ficarr bem mass ponite...; Arry, focê jogarr quadribol ton bem...; Arry, você está ton forrrte..."!

-Ela, não...

-Ah Harry nem vem, você percebeu não é?

-Isso é neura sua.

-Neura minha? Olhe bem senhor Harry Potter...

-Bem, eu non estarr atrarpalhendo nada non enhn?

-Não Gabrielle, é até melhor você ter chegado.

-Aqui o seu drrrriquê Arry... Gini, o drrrriquê só dava parrra dosss.

-Ótimo, eu não queria mesmo...

Gina saiu do aposento batendo a porta.

-Arry o que que Gini terr?

-Nada... Olha, valeu pelo Dirquê, mas eu perdi a vontade...Vou aqui se não se importa.

* * *

-Aquele idiota...!

Gina chorou tanto que as lagrimas que caiam dos seus olhos faziam uma poça em seus pés.

-Gina...

-O que é, veio me contar que o Dirquê da Gabrielle é mais gostoso que o meu?

-Você esta assim porque eu disse o Dirquê dela tinha um gosto diferente?

-Não Harry. Aquela lambisgóia está toda se atirando em cima de você e...

-Eu não sei quanto a isso, mas eu nunca te trocaria por ela Gina. Você sabe que eu te amo muito. Eu não me importo com ela, só com você.

-Mas ela...

-A deixa para lá. Vai querer falar dela agora que estamos finalmente sozinhos, sem ela para ficar com aqueles Blá-blá-blá's? Gina eu te amo!

Gina beijou seu namorado com paixão. Era só ele e ela que importava agora, Não existia mais Gabrielle, nem seus pais de pileque dormindo em cima de uns barris. Apenas Harry e Gina.

-Gi... Eu já vou...

-Agora que ficou melhor?

-Se eu não sair agora... Eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

-E quem disse que eu quero que você saia?

-Não?

-Como eu te disse no trem... Eu te amo Harry... E você é a pessoa que eu mais confio no mundo.

-Gi... Eu te amo...

Harry beijou Gina.

-Você tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Valeu a pena esperar. E eu não digo por hoje à noite. Eu digo por você...

* * *

N/a: Nyá há-há, demorou, mas saiu! To sem tempo para escrever, afinal, to estudando, e a recu só acaba quinta –feira. Talvez, você esteja pensando: "Agora, que ela ta praticamente de férias, ela vai postar o próximo capitulo mais rápido!" – Grande engano. Eu vou viajar, Não vai dá tempo de escrever. XD Mas eu vou fazer o possível ok? Obrigada a todos que lêem essa fic,se eu não postar o próximo capitulo quinta ou sábado, um Feliz Natal para todo mundoo! E um bom ano novo tbm. 


End file.
